Begging
by chanbaekonlyy
Summary: Baekhyun memohon dan merintih, Chanyeol menyerinai puas. PWP. CHANBAEK. RNR. DLDR. INNOCENT? OUT PLEASE XDD


Fanfic ini dibuat sebagai selingan dari ff transletan saya yang I'm in love with my baby sitter. Yang itu chap duanya masih dalam proses pentransletan lol sementara nikmatin ini dulu deh, ff pwp dari chanbaek XDD yep, pwp, jadi jangan ngarepin plot di sini pemirsa ^^

Baekhyun merintih perih. Lelaki di depannya ini sungguh terbakar nafsu untuk menjejali benda laknat bernama vibrator itu ke lubangnya. Lubangnya berkedut-kedut menelan sebatang vibrator itu untuk memasuki lubang lecetnya lebih dalam. Lima menit kemudian sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi pantatnya yang kini sudah memerah. "A-ah.." desahan lemah lolos lagi dari bibir bengkak Baekhyun.

Ia terlentang tanpa sehelai benang pun membalut tubuh putih penuh bercak merah miliknya. Tangannya diikat dengan dasi kantor, kakinya mengangkang dengan penis memerah yang telah berdiri tegak menantang serta lubang yang tersumpal sebuah vibrator berwarna merah muda. Wajahnya memelas penuh nafsu, keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. "C-Chanyeol.." rengeknya saat lelaki tinggi bermata bulat itu mengocok kejantanannya dengan kecepatan rendah, sungguh menggoda dan mempermainkannya.

"Ya?" suara laki-laki itu serak menahan nafsu, selangkangannya menggembung dan penis di balik kain celananya berkedut, meronta minta dikeluarkan setiap kali Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara dengan suara pasrah dan desahan halusnya.

"Fuck me.." Suara Baekhyun memelas, seolah minta dikasihani. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol yang berkabut nafsu dengan sepasang mata puppy nya yang sungguh innosen. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya dan Chanyeol seketika langsung menampar penisnya yang berdiri tegak.

"Tidak sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian puas. Membuat Baekhyun tidak berdaya dan menmohon-mohon untuk diperkosa adalah bagian yang paling disukai Chanyeol di setiap percintaan mereka. "Kau sudah tidak tahan Baek?" tanyanya kejam sambil terus memompa kejantanan Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil di bawahnya menggeleng cepat-cepat, tampaknya sudah hampir menyerah. "Tapi aku masih ingin bermain-main." Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan lelaki telanjang itu mengerang marah.

"C-Chanyeol.. kumohon.."

"Mohon apa sayang?"

"Aku tidak suka vibrator itu yang menghajar lubangku"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin penismu. Kumohon.." air mata pertanda putus asa turun dari mata sipit Baekhyun. Ini semua terlalu nikmat, dia tidak sanggup. Chanyeol menggodanya di berbagai titik, tanpa ampun. Ia berusaha melepas ikatan dasi di kedua pergelangannya yang mulai perih. "Tidakkah kau ingin menghajar lubangku dengan penis besarmu Chanyeol? Ia terus berkedut-kedut menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Apa kau akan membiarkan ia memakan vibrator jelek ini?" Baekhyun memanas-manasi dan Chanyeol menggeram nafsu.

"Fuck you Baek.." dengan itu, Chanyeol menurunkan celana beserta celana dalamnya hingga sang penis yang telah tegak berdiri muncul di hadapan Baekhyun. Ujungnya berlumuran pre-cum Chanyeol, kepalanya membengkak dengan warna merah muda, dan batangnya menggembung mengeluarkan urat-urat. Baekhyun menelan ludah dan Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari penis Chanyeol hingga satu tamparan mendarat lagi di pipi pantatnya. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Baek"

"Aku ingin penis besarmu masuk dan merobek lubangku tanpa ampun. Kumohon Chanyeol.."

"Good boy.."

Belum sempat Baekhyun memberi respon, Chanyeol sudah mendorong penisnya masuk dengan vibrator masih di lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit sakit, lubangnya seperti benar-benar dirobek paksa.

"S-Sakit, sakit.. Chanyeol sakit.." Baekhyun menekan kepalanya ke bantal dan Chanyeol sudah mulai menggenjotnya tanpa ampun. Suara kulitnya yang menampar kulit Baekhyun terdengar jelas beriringan dengan suara peraduan lubang penuh Baekhyun dengan penis bengkaknya. Chanyeol menunduk, mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman lembut di sekitar wajah Baekhyun. "Kau tau aku benci jika orang-orang memperhatikan tubuhmu tapi kau tetap memakai pakaian tipis sialan itu saat aku tidak ada. Apa kau sengaja menggoda mereka hah?" nada marah dan cemburu kental di suara Chanyeol, genjotannya pun makin keras.

"Ti-tidak" jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata. Matanya berair menahan sakit dan nikmat, ia ingin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol tapi ia tidak bisa karena kedua tangannya masih terikat erat di balik punggungnya. "A-Aku.."

Chanyeol tidak memberi Baekhyun kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia segera membalik tubuh lemas itu menjadi menungging, memamerkan pantatnya yang kemerahan di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang pinggul Baekhyun kemudian kembali menyetubuhi lubangnya tanpa ampun. Tubuh Baekhyun hampir jatuh merosot namun Chanyeol segera menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"C-Chanyeol a-aku s-sampai.." Chanyeol mengerang dan Baekhyun menjerit. Penis Baekhyun menyemprotkan spermanya ke kasur sementara Chanyeol mengutuk nikmat karena saat Baekhyun datang, dinding lubangnya mengetat dan meremas batang kemaluan Chanyeol hingga laki-laki tinggi itu mencapai puncaknya juga.

"Fuck.." nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dadanya naik turun berebut oksigen dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tumbang di sebelah tubuh kekasih kecilnya. Ia segera melepas ikatan di pergelangan Baekhyun dan menarik laki-laki kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Masih dalam nafas yang berkejar-kejaran, Chanyeol mengingatkan, "jangan lakukan itu lagi Baek." Anggukan ia dapat sebagai respon sebelum lelaki yang lebih pendek menoleh dengan mata memohon, "Chanyeol cabut vibratornya"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biarkan ia di sana sepanjang malam, aku membutuhkannya untuk mempersiapkan lubangmu karena kau akan kuhajar lagi besok pagi" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata dan Baekhyun memukul dada telanjangnya dengan tatapan tajam main-main. "Dasar park mesum!"


End file.
